


Frosty

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Platonic Klaine making a snowman at Dalton, except then hmm… maybe not so platonic ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty

"Kurt !"

Kurt was comfortably asleep in his Dalton bed, dreaming of sunsets and beautiful amber eyes looking at him with love when he had been awakened most violently.

"Whuh ? huh ?" he says as he sits up.

"It snowed last night !"

Talking about the devil, none other than Blaine Anderson is in his doorway, wrapped in winter clothes, with the most adorable smile Kurt has ever seen.

Then again, there is not a lot of things that Blaine does that Kurt doesn’t find adorable.

"What about the snow, Blaine ?" Kurt says after a jaw snapping yawn as he rubs his eyes. He misses the tilt of Blaine’s head as the other boy looks at him with fondness, quickly replaced by excitement.

"Snow, Kurt ! We can make snow forts and snow angels and" Blaine cuts himself, looking every bit the man who just got the Eureka lightbulb, "… We can make a snowman !"

Kurt would be edging on worried by Blaine’s excitement over frozen rainwater if said excitement wasn’t bringing a flush to Blaine’s cheeks and an additional sparkle to his eyes - as if he needed anymore sparkles …

"You’re awfully cheery about making a snowman" he simply comments as he pushes the covers from his body in order to get ready for the day - he has a feeling Blaine won’t let him back away from his own insanity.

He misses the way Blaine’s mouth drops open when he raises his arms above his head and the material of his night t-shirt is stretched on the muscles of his back.

He also misses the way Blaine swallows and shakes his head.

When he turns, it’s only to find Blaine sitting on the bed he just vacated, legs crossed like he’s about to get the tea with a duchess or something, a childish smile on his (handsome, ridiculous) face. “I love the snow" he says sheepishly, reminding Kurt off Madagascar’s Mort.

Kurt lets out a chuckle. “I got that part" he says, his voice still shaking with his laughter, “now get out of here so I can get dressed accordingly" he shoos Blaine out of his door, a hand pressed to the small of his back, and his treacherous brain telling him how good it feels.

—

Blaine is whistling by the doors leading to the garden, half a smile on his face - it’s hard to smile and whistle simultaneously - when he feels a hand on his shoulder through the multiple layers he’s wearing.

"Hey" he welcomes Kurt who looks like he stepped out of a Winter catalogue, if it weren’t for …

"Is that a puffy vest ?" he asks increduously, and Kurt huffs in annoyance. “It looks like shit but it’s warm and what I need right now if I don’t want to turn into Frosty" he says, his voice sharp and clipped and Blaine swallows his laughter : a sour Kurt is not a fun Kurt to be around, and he really wants to be around Kurt.

Ever since they sang that duet, actually.

Kurt lightly taps the basket at his feet. “What is that ?"

Blaine smiles and almost claps his hands in delight, letting his inner otter take over. “A picnic for when we take a break" he says before raising one hand “and our equipment to make the best snowman Dalton has ever seen".

Kurt links their arms together and pats Blaine’s forearm. “Of course it will - it’s our snowman afterall" he says haughtily, and they burst into laughter like two kids.

—

Making a snowman is more difficult than they thought.

The whole architectural aspect of it is maddening : the basis must be sturdy enough to support the whole thing without looking like …

"Your basis looks like a collapsed soufflé !" Kurt screams at Blaine who is looking quite red in the face.

"You’re the collapsed soufflé !" Blaine yells back, and Kurt, who had his mouth open to keep shouting, looks at him with owlish eyes.

"I’m what ?"

Blaine looks up from his spot on the snow, rolling again the biggest snowball that will be the lower body of their snowman and seems to be thinking about what he just said.

They stare at each other before collapsing into giggles - Blaine completely lies on the floor and clutches at his stomach, tears pooling in his eyes with the strength of his laughter.

Kurt puts an hand on the ball to lean a little, wipping the tears from his own eyes when the snow gives way to his weight and he starts falling, already picturing his face in the snow when Blaine catches him, lying on his back.

They stop laughing at that : Blaine is still lying in the snow, his arms wrapped around Kurt who is pressing his hands against Blaine’s chest, their faces a couple of inches away from each other.

Kurt is the first to shake himself from the daze they seem to be in, flopping himself besides Blaine, his fingers reaching for Blaine’s hand.

They turn to look at each other and it feels like “Baby it’s cold outside" all over again, both shyly smiling away.

They turn to look up at the sky, so perfectly blue and cloudless, the snow on their back starting to seep through the layers of their clothes, but they don’t care.

Even later, when they’re both nursing a nasty cold because they didn’t dry themselves quickly enough and look like a pair of burrito holding cocoa mugs, they won’t think anything less about that morning in the snow.


End file.
